PAP systems to deliver breathable gas to a patient typically include a PAP device, an air or gas delivery conduit, and a patient interface. In use, the air delivery conduit delivers pressurized air or gas from the PAP device to the patient interface in contact with the patient's face.
The present technology provides improvements to known air delivery conduits.